Nuketown (Map)/Trivia
David Vonderhaar of Treyarch stated that shooting the heads off all mannequins within a certain amount of time (within 15 seconds) unlocks "a special surprise." This "surprise" is the song "Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones, which plays from the loudspeakers outside the map. *If you look at the sky, you can see a double rainbow, referring to the famous viral video. This also refers to the ability to add a double rainbow in the iPhone app Pocket God. *It is impossible, (at full health), to kill yourself by falling. The closest you can get is diving out of the upstairs windows of either house straight on to the ground. *It is possible to die by falling by continually running up the stairs in the gardens of each house and jumping out taking slightly damage. *At the end of a match (no matter the result), the nuclear bomb in the stand will fall to the ground and make a ground burst detonation, obliterating the map. *Usually, the After Action Report would block the view the sequence when the bomb drop to the ground and detonates; however, if you managed to complete a challenge during the match, when the challenge displays the view would be clear enough to watch the sequence. *On a tower viewable from the Yellow house's back yard is the Doomsday Clock. *The town contains a sign which shows the current number of players. The sign reads "Welcome to Nuketown, Population of players in the match. *A school bus is located in the center of the map with "Treyarch Unified School District" written on the sides; bullets will travel right through the windows. The red bus has bulletproof windows, however. * house.]] In a Treyarch interview, David Vonderhaar says that this map was inspired by a scene in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, in which Jones, pursued by Soviet soldiers, comes across a nuclear testing site where a replica of a typical 50s suburb is about to be obliterated by a nuclear bomb. *One of the homes is an exact replica of the Brady Bunch home. *Two of the mailboxes in front of the houses are labeled "Woods" and "Mason". The yellow house is Woods while the turquoise house is Mason. Mailboxes outside of the playable map say "Hudson" and "Weaver" *The mannequins are placed in different locations every game. They are randomized in when and where they show up. *A street sign that says "Trinity Ave" can easily be seen in the loading picture. This is a reference to the trinity tests. Also, the trinity symbol is very similar to the Treyarch symbol. *When a mannequin's head is shot off with the Crossbow, the head falls off, but the arrow remains "stuck" where the head used to be, this also applies for the Semtex and the Ballistic Knife . *On all of the book shelves, in both houses, one can find a book written by Edward Richtofen. In the place where a Volume may be set, it reads; DG2 and DG3, referring to Wunder Waffe DG-2. This is a generic bookcase that is used in both Zombies and other modes and it can be found in several Campaign levels. *If you look closely near the double rainbow, there is a clock that shows the time depending on your time zone. This clock chimes at the hour. *This map contains a pathway specifically for the RC-XD located at the backyards of both houses at the sides of the map where there is a ramp that you must use nitro to clear, otherwise you will get stuck. On previous versions of the game if you missed the jump your RC would explode, however, they mistakenly removed that kill zone (its a proven mistake because you can drive inside of a rock when you are in-between the jumps, obviously not intended).This has a great use, as commonly the enemies will spawn on the other side of the map, allowing you to get many kills. This route is missing on the Wii version of the game. *The female mannequin seen at the end where the nuke goes off is located in the yellow house. She can be seen via spectate or by standing in the yard of the yellow house on the far right. *Also, there are a few mannequins located around in the map that will sometimes spawn without a head. This also goes with the ones outside of the map who are sometimes missing an arm or a head sometimes both. *Inside of the yellow house's garage, there is an American flag with a peace sign that replaces the 50 white stars. *None of the lights in the map can be shattered with a gun or knifing, though they can flicker off when you shoot them with a launcher or by using Napalm Strike. *Like similar small maps from previous Call of Duty games, Nuketown offers an XP-friendly, comparatively high kills/minute opportunity. *On the PC, one can find lots of servers running Nuketown 24/7 in various game modes. Usually these servers show up in the server browser with a "FastXP" tag or similar. *Due to the console voting system in the game, this map will often be played 3 or 4 times in a row because of its popularity. This has since been patched, allowing it to be played no more than 2 times in a row. *In the yellow house, there is a lamp. That lamp has no light bulb in it but still is on. *When you shoot the chess pieces in one of the houses, the bullet decals make it appear as though they are made of wood (when they clearly aren't). This is likely because the table and the pieces are treated as a whole, rather than separate objects. *The moving truck in the center of the map is owned by a fictional company known as "Westward Moving & Delivery" and is based in Nevada, USA, as shown on the side of the trailer. It's initials, WMD, also stand for 'W'eapons of 'M'ass 'D'estruction, and is engraved on the front of the truck's hood. Also, WMD is the name of a multiplayer map and the name of a single player mission. *If you call in dogs and then call in chopper gunner, you can see the dogs leaving (climbing the fence, etc.) and going into some boulders. *This may be a glitch, but rarely when you try shooting the mannequins heads off in the middle of a game they seem to be indestructible and the head will not pop off even if you shoot a crossbow at the head. *In some areas inside of the yellow house, such as the area with the staircase, the M1911 may look gold due to the yellow lighting and its silver look. *While playing a match, an announcer will make time announcements regarding the detonation of the bomb and time left in the game. For example, when there are five minutes left to play, the announcer will say, "five minutes to detonation" or "five minutes to zero time". *The clock on the bomb also reflects the time left in the game. However, these announcements have no real effect on the actual detonation of the bomb. The announcer may give a time, but if the game ends immediately after, the bomb will still explode. *On the Wii version, the muddy paths are replaced with grass, there is no glass in the window areas, and the area next to the window areas are not destroyable. These were most likely cut from the map due to the Wii's RAM restrictions, as muddy textures and extra destroyable environmental elements would take up much needed RAM. *There is a strange pink truck with the words "Replace Me!" (probably a reminder for the developers to give the truck a texture) seen on the sides underneath the viewable ground near where the nuclear bomb is. *In both garages there are tin cans that say "Scientific Beef". *If you shoot the pillow on the bed in both houses feathers fly out. *In the house that looks like the Brady Bunch home, there are two of the dummies looking out of the window, it appears as if they're even holding hands. (Can be seen via Theatre Mode or Spectate) *If the player throws a tomahawk in the chimney of the yellow house it will fall into the fireplace. *If the player looks at the mail box in front of the Brady Bunch house and goes inside of it, there is a second name. *There is a really rare glitch on this map while using and RC-XD you would be able to go through the walls of the house and through the floor. It seems to have been patched. *Inside the yellow house, there are numerous artworks in the style of the De Stijl movement *Due to the small size, if the enemies are spread out across the map, there's a chance that you will spawn right near an enemy as seen in the video. This could increase killstreaks and enable you to gain a Gunship or Attack Dogs. *If playing Search and Destroy on this map, A pile of furniture is placed outside the red house near the moving truck. Most likley to add more cover to help defend the objectives. *In the yellow house, jumping on the top bunk of the double-bed and walking to the edge towards the window will make all of your weapons turn into a crimson-blue color. Crouching will terminate this effect until you stand up. thumb|300px|right|Getting killed by the same enemy twice within a few seconds due to spawning fail. Category:Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels